


The Poor Kitchen

by yuto_da



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cake, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Sanji's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: It's Sanji's birthday and the Straw Hats try making him a cake without him realizing but the problem is, not a single one of them knows how to bake a cake!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO LATE FOR THIS! I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO WRITE HIM A STORY BUT I DID 2 DAYS LATER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, KUDOS, COMMENT FOR YOUR REVIEWS

 

It was, hands down, the worst looking cake he had ever seen, if you could even call it that.

The black goo –which Sanji guessed was cake or he at least hoped it, was- was bubbling and seemed to be pouring out from the plate and onto the dining table. He saw a variety of foods inside the black goo, ranging from the tentacle of an octopus to something orange that Sanji couldn’t identify.

The guilty souls responsible for creating that monstrosity were standing in front of him, their faces covered with different coloured substances. Sanji stared at the mess that was his kitchen, the normally spotless counters covered in thick layers of flour. He turned to his crew, praying that they had a very good reason for dirtying his kitchen.

“What is going on here?” Sanji asked his voice dangerously low. He would never harm the ladies of the crew but the men; they were in for one hell of a ride.

“W-well,” Usopp stammered. He saw the pissed off look on the blonde’s face and knew if they didn’t fess up the reason for messing up Sanji’s precious kitchen, himself and the rest of the males were going to see hell.

“Nami told us it was your birthday today so we decided to make you a cake!” Luffy excitedly said. He turned to look at the black cake that –if Sanji’s eyes weren’t deceiving him- had grown bigger, “Though, it didn’t go too well,”

Usopp smacked Luffy on the back of his head, “That’s because you added a live octopus to it!”

Luffy rubbed the injured spot and faced the long-nosed male, “It was to make it more exciting! A simple cake would have been too boring!”

“Who puts a live octopus in a cake to make it ‘more exciting’!?” Usopp yelled, smacking Luffy on the back of his head once more.

“That is true, Luffy-san. Putting a living octopus inside a cake doesn’t make it more exciting,” The skeleton in the crew spoke up, nodding his head in agreement to what Usopp was saying.

“You have no right to talk, Brook!” Usopp turned to the skeleton and pointed back to the ‘cake’, “You were the one that suggested the idea to him and helped him catch it!”

“Ah, you’re right, I was,” Brook laughed only for it to be cut short when Usopp hit him on the head.

Sanji rubbed his temples, his temper was slowly wearing thin and he still had not received an explanation to why his kitchen looked the devil himself had crawled out from hell and attempted cooking. He looked at the cake and he could begin pinpointing the things that were ideas from all of the members of the crew. The candy sticking out was definitely the small reindeer doctor, the bits of something small and white –he guessed it was rice- was without a doubt the muscle head casually napping in the back of the kitchen and the spanner had to be the work of no one else but Franky.

“Anyway, it’s the truth,” Nami said, her lips pulled up in a nervous smile. While normally she would have flirted her way out of any trouble involving the cook but even she knew that this time she wouldn’t be as lucky. “I realized today was your birthday and we all wanted to do something special for you and since we weren’t going to reach any island anytime soon, we thought we’d bake for you a cake with all our favourite foods inside.”

“Yeah!” The idiot trio –Luffy, Usopp and Brook- said loudly but quieted when Nami sent a withering glare in their direction.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned to look at the mess around his kitchen, “But, as always with anything involving Luffy and food, things got out of hand and very messy,”

Sanji sighed in defeat. He was touched that Nami and the rest of the crew remembered his birthday and wanted to do something special for him but at the same time, he wasn’t too pleased with the result of their desire to do something for him.

“I’m grateful that you wanted to do something for me on my birthday, Nami-swan,” Sanji cooed. He ignored the yells of protest from the other members, specifically the idiot trio. Robin simply chuckled with Franky by her side with a grin on his face and Zoro continued napping in the back with an occasional snore coming from him.

“But, next time, let me do the baking,” He looked at the ‘cake’ with disgust, “For everyone’s sake,”

Nami smiled sweetly at him, “Of course, Sanji-kun, but,” She cocked her head to the side and batted her eyelashes in a way that had Sanji practically melting to the ground, “You will clean this mess, right?”

“I’d be glad to!” Sanji gleefully said, spinning twice on his heel and landing down on one knee, his hand grasping Nami’s, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of her hand before looking up at the devious woman, “Anything for you, my lady.”

Nami’s smile widened. “Thanks, Sanji-kun. Robin and I are going to be upstairs in the bathroom to clean up all the flour and other stuff, call us when you guys are done, yeah?”

“Wait, ‘you guys’, you don’t mean us, right?” Usopp asked nervously.

Nami and Robin had already walked away from them and had reached to the kitchen door with one hand on the door handle, Nami turned around to face the males of the Straw Hat crew. “Of course you guys are going to help. After all, you were the ones that made the entire mess.”

“What are you talking about? You were the one in charge of making sure we did the cake properly! If anything, it’s your fault that there’s such a big mess!” Usopp said angrily, the other males –except Zoro and Sanji- nodded their head in agreement.

“Are you saying it’s my fault?” Nami questioned. Her eyes were narrowed to slits and her eyebrow was raised as if daring Usopp to repeat what he said.

“Y-yeah,” Usopp said shakily. He moved to hide behind Luffy and Brook, peeking out from Luffy’s side and nodding his head in affirmation to her question.

“Usopp, are you saying it’s my fault that Sanji-kun’s precious kitchen is in such a mess?” Nami asked again, releasing her hold on the door and walking a bit closer to the dark-haired male who began shivering violently when he saw the scary look on the woman’s face. Even Franky had moved back a bit with Chopper and Sanji following in his movements.

“N-no, it’s all our fault, I was just confused for a second there,” Usopp shivers increased with every step Nami took in his direction, the shivers ceasing when Nami smiled sweetly at them and said, “Good, now I’ll leave it to you guys,” She added, “and that includes you too, Zoro-kun,” before turning and walking out with Robin chuckling by her side.

“Oi! I had nothing to do with this,” Zoro’s protests were no use as Nami had long left them in the kitchen.

 

                                                        ------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of tireless scrubbing and washing, the kitchen finally became clean and spotless once more. All of the guys were passed out asleep on the dining table –or in Luffy’s sake, the floor- save for Sanji who was lighting up a cigarette and inhaling the toxic smoke deep into his lungs before releasing it in small circles up in the air.

He looked at his crew and fond smile tugged on his lips. The thought that all eight of them thought of baking a cake for him on his birthday made his chest feel full. It reminded him of his time in the Baratie when the cooks would treat him like shit during the day on his birthday but when he went to sleep, he always found presents from all of them underneath his pillow.

He took a long drag of the cigarette and exhaled the smoke out before stubbing the death stick out on the ashtray beside him. He stood up from his position of resting his back on one of the counters and began preparing the ingredients to make a _proper_ cake, as silently as he could so as to not wake up the sleeping males.

                                                       ----------------------------------------------------

Luffy was the first one to wake up, the smell something sweet rousing him from sleep. He blinked sleepily before he rubbed away the sleep from his eyes and focused on the sight of Sanji moving around in the kitchen.

There were a variety of goodies lined up on the counters, from common sweets to delicious-looking desserts. Luffy’s mouth began watering when he saw the fountain of chocolate, the contrast of the dark chocolate with the white making the fountain simply gorgeous.

Sanji bent down to remove the cake from the oven and carefully place it away from the other goodies. He hadn’t realized Luffy had woken up yet but was soon to realize when he heard the familiar sound of a stomach growling loudly. He laughed softly and said in a voice loud enough for Luffy to hear, “Wait a little bit, it’ll be done soon.” He finished placing the decorations on the cake and said, “Wake up the other idiots, Luffy. I need somewhere to place the cake.”

Since his back was to the dark-haired male, he didn’t see him nodding his head or the way Luffy took a deep breath and released it all out in a loud yell, startling Sanji and the sleeping males awake. Soon after Luffy’s rather rude method of waking them up, the males began moving so that Sanji could place the cake and other goodies on the table.

Sanji went for a set of plates, forks and knives and lined them up for everyone before calling Nami and Robin to the kitchen. Sanji smiled when the whole Straw Hat crew sat down at the table, practically kicking Luffy, Usopp and Brook off of the cake before Nami and Robin could serve their portion. Hours after having the entire place cleaned, in a matter of minutes, it was back to being messy again from the idiot trio playing around with the fountain and ending up spraying everyone with warm, sticky chocolate.

Sanji was angry at the state of his suit and the kitchen but began laughing when he saw how they all looked covered in chocolate. They all soon followed in laughing at each other and themselves and only when the laughs had lessened to occasional giggles did Nami reach for something underneath the table and hand it to Sanji, saying to the blonde, “Here, Sanji-kun, it’s a birthday gift from all of us.”

“You didn’t have to go through the trouble, Nami-swan,” Sanji said but took the present from her and un-wrapped it, his lips widening in a grin when he saw what it was. He took the gift from the box and held it in his hands, the light of the galley-la reflecting off of it, and traced the engraving on the side of the gift, laughing slightly when he saw something that he guessed was a drawing.

The day had started as normal as it could and progressed to strange, tiring events and even though he had had his kitchen messed up twice, he definitely wouldn’t change a single thing about that day. “Thank you,” He said to all of his family and held the gift tight in his hand. They had gotten him a kitchen knife that he’d seen when they had landed on their previous island but lacked the funds to buy it and had engraved their initials in the blade with a little message on the side, _H.B._


End file.
